This invention relates to a tape player for vehicles with watertight structure particularly suitable for use in open-type two-wheeled vehicles.
Tape players like cassette stereo devices to be mounted on open two-wheeled vehicles have to be protected against water and dust. However, since conventional tape players for cars have been designed for use in four-wheeled vehicles which are closed from the outer air, they do not have sufficient resistance against water and dust. Therefore, it is apparent that the life of such a tape player will extremely be short if it is used in two-wheeled vehicles as it is.